After the Circle Called Us
by sirens call universe
Summary: Judith's love was everlasting. Once you had it, it could never be lost. Now, it was her chance to reclaim the love she held for the man that had captured her heart. One-shot of Judith Amell and Niall.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Judith smiled as she saw Neria remembering the promise made so long ago. When the only thing they had to worry about was their studies. An innocent time, and a time long dead.

For once, Judith was glad Neria kept true to her one of their many promises. It was a bittersweet happiness she felt, but the sadness was necessary to help Neria heal. It was a burden Judith would gladly accept.

It felt so long since she died. She wasn't sure how long it was or when it exactly happened. Judith only knew the people she loved still needed her, and their need for her is what kept her tied to the real world and the Fade. Spirits often told her that when people needed her, she wouldn't be allowed to move on from what lay beyond the Fade. Although she didn't want to go away, Judith knew it was necessary for her family that still lived to move on.

So Judith roamed the Fade once more trying to find a way to finish her unfinished business. It felt as if something was keeping her bound to the Fade and the human world. Judith was unable to fade away. For her energy to cease to exist.

So instead, she wandered to people she once knew and cared for and comforted them until they were ready to go on with their lives.

However, this day felt different. It was different in the sense that no one was calling for her, but something was. In the distance, she gazed at a large glorious oak tree. It called out to her, enticing her to go to it, and she could not resist it's call.

She walked to the beautiful oak tree in the middle of a childhood meadow she remembered so fondly. Judith allowed her hands to softly glide over the flowers and grass in the field. As she grew closer to the tree, she saw a familiar figure: Niall. Judith smiled tenderly as she came closer to where he stood. He returned the gesture as she stopped a distance from where he stood. It was silly, but his presence brought her comfort even if he was the love that broke her heart.

"Funny seeing you here. It called to you as well," Niall laughed.

"Yes. It's beautiful here. It reminds me of the meadow from my childhood," Judith replied smiling.

"Yeah, me too. I had a tree in my village just like this one. I remember me and the other children would see who could climb the to the top without falling," he looked up with a distant stare, " I never did make it to the top,"

Judith looked up and went to were Niall stood. It was a long way up,and it was understandable why he never made it. However, this was the Fade, and he could probably make it to the top. If he really wanted to.

"You can try now. See what it's like up there," she offered.

Niall smirked, "I sure can..." he trailed off before adding," would you come with me?"

"Wouldn't you want to see it by yourself?"

"I...want someone I care about to treasure it with," he whispered.

Judith blushed and felt her heart pound against her chest. Those feelings she felt for him came rushing throughout her body. Fuzzy feelings as Neria called them. They were feelings that surged whenever he would give her or the sensation she felt when he held her hand. It was fact that those feelings were not just silly puppy love, but those of real love. Love that never faded even in death.

At a loss for words, Judith nodded. They began the trek slowly with Niall using every opportunity along the way to touch or hold Judith's hand. Soon they began talking about the times they had at the Tower, and the relationship they had. Feelings that both had surpressed were coming to light.

"What would you have done differently?," Judith asked as Niall helped her up.

He sat on a branch to rest before replying, "I wouldn't have broke things off with you. I would've stayed by your side," he replied.

His response made her happier than she would like to admit. Then it made her wonder, "Why did you leave me Niall?"

Niall gently took her hand in his and intertwined her fingers with his, "Truthfully, I don't even know why. l suppose I was scared and even that doesn't convince that I was right in my actions. There were so many things I told myself to try and justify my reasoning. What if you became with child? What if you died? What if you were moved to another Circle? I wouldn't have been able to handle any of that. I thought by being with you, my resolve to help mages would weaken. That I would be begin to despise what I had become because of all the things that were taken from. ,"

"Like what?"

"To walk outside, be my own person,...to love and be loved," he caressed Judith's cheek, "You are so beautiful," Niall"s face turned sad and he looked away, "I never deserved your love," he said quietly.

There were so many things she wanted to say. She wanted to lash out in anger, to kiss him, hug him, and reaffirm him that it wasn't his fault. In reality, she felt that way because she cared too much for him. She loved him with all her being. Something she could only admit now in death.

Judith turned his face toward her and leaned her forehead against his, "I love you,"

He gazed into her eyes, "Really? I thought you and that templar..."

Judith shook her head, "No. He was a good man, but I hardly knew him much less love him. I never stopped loving you, but I accepted that you had moved on and I kept those feelings locked away even from myself,"

Niall hand lazily trailed down her shoulder, "If only we had more time," he whispered.

"We have time now," she said before placing a passionate kiss upon his lips.

They remained with their heads touching for what seemed like an eternity. It was a love Judith was lucky enough to experience in life and in death.

Judith looked up and saw the top coming in view, "We're almost there, Niall. Just a bit more,"

It wasn't long until they reached the top. The Fade had morphed itself into a sunset setting across a golden field. It glistened as a soft breeze rustled the leaves below them. Judith placed her arm across Niall"s waist while they enjoyed the peaceful view.

However, a faint light from above surrounded them, and they both stared upwards at the endless beam. It was warm and filled their bodies with it's soothing light. Once more, they heard the whisper of their names.

"I think that's for us," Judith said.

"It seems so. Are you ready?," Niall asked.

Judith took both of his hands in hers as she tried to balance on a breach. They held their hands lightly while smiling at each other. Together they were ready even though it frightened them both.

"Yes," she replied.

They held each other as their bodies slowly turned into small bits of light. And with one last kiss, they vanished into the air. All stayed silent and at peace; they way the two lovers would have wanted it.

The tree and meadow remained as a testament of their love of each other and Judith's love of those who still lived. A never ending love.

**Sooo I'm trying to practice my romance stuff as it is not my forte. Hopefully this was not too sappy or terrible. '**

**Besides all that, I wanted to give Judith's character a proper closure because originally she was going to be the hero of the Circle Calls Us and have a romance with Cullen and possibly children. I'm so glad I didn't go that route. I realized her death would have a profound impact on Neria's character and make use of her selfless nature more than just simply allowing her to live.  
><strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot and don't be shy to review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
